


Lullabye

by orphan_account



Series: Punk!Patrick [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Kids, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick and Pete talk about adopting kids and get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullabye

**Author's Note:**

> More punk!patrick finally. I have like 8 other oneshots to post lord save me

Pete blinked his eyes open, seeing Patrick's fading pink bangs right in front of him. He looked up and remembered they were in the blanket fort still from the night before he sighed happily, tilting his head to look up at Patrick, who he was currently using as a pillow. Pete traced patterns into his boyfriend -- fiancée's -- stomach, and smiled, burying his face into the other's neck. He pulled his head out and nuzzled his nose against Patrick's cheek, and the other smiled at him, eyes remaining closed. "You're a literal kitten," Patrick muttered fondly. Pete grinned and started kissing Patrick's cheek, before moving to place little butterfly kisses all over his face except his lips. He hovered over Patrick, leaning on his arms as the other curled his own arms up towards his chest and giggled uncontrollably. He opened his eyes as Pete pulled back, placing a hand on his cheek and stroking gently, as his giggles faded. "I love you."

"Love you too," Pete grinned, bringing his left hand up to wiggle his ring finger in Patrick's line of sight. The blonde grinned, lacing his hand with Pete's own. "I'm gonna buy you a ring you know," Pete told him.

And that day, he did just that.

~~**~~

Four months later, and Pete was nervously biting his nails as he sat on the couch, waiting for Patrick to get home from the bar he worked at. He wasn't a bartender or waiter or anything; he performed on Thursdays, Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. The owners, Josh and Tyler, loved the business Patrick brought in, since he was getting more well-known from his amazing performances. Pete tried to go to every single one, but sometimes Thursdays and Sundays were hard to get to, as he had to be up at five the next morning for work. Even though it was a Wednesday afternoon, Patrick had gone in to ask how long Josh and Tyler would let him have off for a honeymoon, once they were married of course.

"Pete I'm home!" Patrick called throughout the house.

"Hey," Pete called back. Patrick popped into the living room, chucking his coat across the room and striking a dramatic pose. "Guess who got a full time job as a waiter? ME THAT'S WHO!"

Pete cheered and hugged him. "Yay I'm happy for you!"

"Yup! And Tyler gave it to me today. I walked, he looked at Josh, and just goes 'Hey man want a full time job?' So I'm gonna be working the same hours as you during the days I'm not performing."

"So you get to wake up with me at five a.m. everyday, huh?" Pete smirked. Patrick groaned and flopped onto the couch, swearing under his breath. "I'll make sure to stock up on coffee once we go shopping for food next time." Patrick smiled at him, kicking his feet up into the couch. "Shoes! Take off the shoes!" Pete whined. Patrick smiled and took hi black Doc Martens off, throwing them over to his jacket. He lifted his legs up and Pete sat down, before Patrick put his legs back down, one Pete's lap this time. He wiggled his sock covered toes into Pete's stomach, and the latter laughed. "How do you feel about kids?" Pete blurted out.

Patrick blinked at him a few times and stopped wiggling his toes. Pete was about to find some way to take it back when Patrick broke into a grin. "I'd love kids, to be honest." Pete smiled and looked down at his lap. "Was that a 'how do you feel about them because I'm just wondering' or a 'how do you feel about them because I'm looking into possible starting a family with you'?"

"...The second one, if you'd like..."

"I would love to start a family with you Pete," Patrick told him. "So should we start talking about this all now or wait until we're married?"

Pete thought for a moment, "Let's do it now. The planning and stuff. Maybe if we choose surrogacy we could start that process with the mother soon so the baby arrives after we're married."

"I like that idea. So do you want to go like right now or wait?"

"Why wait?"

~~**~~

"So gentlemen, you can either wait until the list of woman willing to be surrogates has a free spot, and you can meet some of them, or if their is someone in your lives willing to do it, they could easily do it. They'd just have to come down here and fill out some papers," the woman at the desk told them after they had filled out the needed forms to be able to adopt.

"I think one of my friends would be willing," Pete told her. Patrick gave him a confused look so he continued, "Meagan. She probably would." Patrick nodded in agreement, before they said goodbye to the woman and left the building. Once they were in the car, with Patrick driving, Pete pulled out his phone to call her, hooking it up to the car's Bluetooth, causing Patrick to pout at him when his music was shut off. "Hey Meagan, can we meet you somewhere and discuss something with you today?"

"Sure, Starbucks in half an hour?" She replied.

"Ugh that's in the other direction," Patrick whined, turning on his blinker on and turning into a different lane. "You're lucky I love you Pete," he grumbled. Meagan laughed at the two of them before saying she needed to get ready and hanging up. He pulled into the rather empty Starbucks parking lot, still grumbling under his breath as they walked in. "I'm gonna go get a table." He walked into the back, getting a table with cushioned booths as Pete ordered their drinks. Meagan slid across from Patrick when she got there two minutes later, and Pete returned with his and Patrick's drinks. Meagan smiled at him and he sighed, going to buy her drink as well.

"He's too nice sometimes," she giggled. Patrick smiled and nodded in agreement, playing with the cardboard strip on the cup. "You're nervous...what's the big question? Oh my god are you pregnant?"

"No!" He laughed. "I'm not pregnant my god."

"Who's pregnant?" Pete asked, handing Meagan her coffee and sliding into the booth next to Patrick.

"Patrick," Meagan said the same time the bleached blonde and pink haired man said, "Me."

"...same," Pete laughed. "Actually pregnancy is the topic today. We...we're thinking about having a child. But we need a surrogate...wanna do it?"

"You'll be making two short little homos very happy," Patrick added.

"Well I do like happy homos. And I'd love to," she grinned. Pete leapt out of his seat and attacked her in a hug, causing both Patrick and his victim to laugh loudly.

"Can we do it now? Like the paperwork and stuff?" He asked with big puppy eyes.

"I have to check with Elisa first to see if she'll be alright with me destroying our sex life for eleven months," Meagan joked, pulling out her phone and calling her girlfriend.

"Pregnancy is only nine months..." Pete told her.

"Yeah but I'm gonna need some time to recover," she told him. "Hey babe, come to Starbucks. Please...because you love me...and it's an important decision involving homosexual men and a child...don't ask just drive...'Kay love you bye." She hung up and put her phone on the table. "She's on her way."

Ten minutes later Elisa arrived, getting her own drink and joining them. "So what about homos defying the laws of nature and having a baby? Wait is Patrick pregnant?"

"Why would be me?" Patrick huffed.

"You're a bottom, Trick, just face it," Elisa laughed. Patrick grumbled something under his breath, probably cursing Elisa and her entire family. Meagan rolled her eyes at him and repeated what they had asked to her girlfriend, including that she was willing. "Yeah that sounds fine...on one condition. We get to be aunts and be in the babies life."

"Well duh, you would've anyway," Pete told them.

"Then go ahead."

"Can we go now? Let's go now. Please?" He whined. The other three laughed and agreed.

Pete grinned and grabbed Patrick's hand, dragging him away from the table. "We'll meet you there!" He called over his shoulder.

Elisa and Meagan stood up, laughing at their best friends. "God Pete's probably going to fuck him in the car. He looks so happy."

"I wouldn't count against it," Meagan agreed. "I'm glad they chose me."

"I'm a little offended," Elisa joked as they got into their own car.

"We both know it was probably Pete who made all of the decisions and probably brought up the topic of a baby in the first place. So you can't be too upset."

"True. God those two are perfect for each other."

"Like us."

"Exactly like us."

~~**~~

"We're back and we found someone!" Pete told the lady once they entered the building again.

"...please tell me you know her and didn't just get her off the street," she joked.

"Nah she's been my closest friend since college," Pete assured her. The woman nodded and led Meagan and Pete into her office to get her to fill out the proper papers. Patrick leaned against a column between the desk and the door, smiling to himself.

Elisa leaned next to him, "That baby is going to have the most interesting life." Patrick smiled and nodded, before his eyes snapped open. A child was hugging his legs tightly, and he looked down as a woman with purple hair ran over to them.

"I am so sorry!" She gushed. "Declan come on buddy, let go of the nice man."

"He's the man from the mall on Christmas!" The child grinned, releasing his legs. "Do you remember me Mister? I got lost and you helped me out."

"Of course I remember you, little dude," Patrick told him, kneeling down to his level. He ruffled Declan hair and the boy laughed, before grabbing Patrick's hand and dragging him over to a table in the corner, where he then shoved a crayon into Patrick's hand and had him color with him.

Pete walked out of the office, the paper work and appointments all set up, and saw Patrick laughed with the boy from the mall a few months ago. Patrick was holding a pink crayon and coloring the paper in the middle of them, as the boy showed him where to color. "Hey Trick all the paperwork is done," he told him, going to squat at the table next to them.

"Are you leaving Mister Patrick?" Declan asked, looking really upset.

"Actually I just have to talk to Pete here, and...well I'll be back soon okay?" Patrick told him. Declan nodded and Patrick led Pete over to the middle of the room. "I know we said we wanted to wait until we were married to possibly get anymore kids, but oh my god I love this little guy and he adores me and...can we please adopt him? His helper told me people keep turning away because he has bipolar disorder, and I just feel horrible. He's a great kid."

"I want to meet him and hang out with him a little, okay? Besides, I don't even know his name," Pete pointed out.

"His name's Declan," Patrick told him. "I've always loved that name too."

"Let's go tell them what we're thinking at then hang out with him more, okay?" Pete grinned. "Because I would love to adopt him." Patrick beamed and crushed Pete in a hug, before leading him over to the purple haired woman who was talking to the woman at the desk. They told her their plan and they told Meagan and Elisa, who smiled before heading home since they were done there.

Miss Smith, Declan's administrator, smiled at them, tears forming in her eyes. "He was left here as a kid and is just the sweetest but he's bipolar so no one wanted to adopt him. Thank you two so much."

"Of course, besides, I'm bipolar as well, so I'll be able to help him," Pete told her. She smiled and let them go sit with Declan some more, and Pete fell in love with the kid immediately. He looked up at Patrick, smiled, and nodded an hour later. They walked back over to Miss Smith and she grinned, letting the woman from the desk have them sign papers while she went to tell Declan the news. Once they were done in the office, they saw him bouncing on his toes, with a backpack on and a bag next to him.

"Mister Patrick!" He shouted, dropping his backpack and running over to hug Patrick. "Thank you so much Mister!"

"No need to keep calling me Mister, kiddo," Patrick laughed. "You can call me Trick if you don't want to call me Patrick. And a few people call Pete Panda, so you can too if you want." Declan nodded and hugged Miss Smith goodbye, as Pete picked up his bag.

"Trick said I can call you Panda, is that okay?" Declan asked.

"'Course kiddo," Pete smiled.

~~**~~

Four more months later, and Declan started calling Pete Dad or Daddy, and Patrick Papa. He understood that Aunt Meagan was pregnant with who would be his younger sibling, and he loved visiting her and Aunt Elisa.

Patrick had decided he wanted his natural hair color for the wedding, so he stopped dying his hair and it all came out. ("I'm dying it back after the wedding. Maybe purple this time he told Pete.) Pete had decided to get contacts the same day Patrick was told he needed glasses, and he opted out of contacts. Like the idiot he was, Pete made a bet with Quinn and their friends Sam, Milly, and Layla, which he lost, meaning he had to bleach his hair. Since Pete was an honest person, he actually did it, so now he would be blonde for the wedding.

"I'm going to Aunt Meagan's tonight right?" He asked. Patrick nodded, and Declan grinned.

Patrick and Pete's wedding was the next day, so Meagan had agreed to watch Declan while both of their friends took them out to get 'smashed and naughty with strippers' as Joe referred to their individual bachelor parties. Pete had already left with Andy and some of his other friends, a few who were teachers at his school and were invited to the wedding as well. That was probably going to be the calmer of the two parties as Patrick would have Joe, Josh, and Tyler, along with Brendon, their friend and Pete's publisher, and Dallon, Brendon's husband. All five of those men could be animals, so Patrick was in for some fun. Meagan came to pick up Declan, and Tyler and Josh ran into the house as she was talking to Patrick.

"There's my favorite little munchkin!" Josh called, lifting up Declan. "Who am I?"

"Uncle Spooky Jim!" Declan called proudly.

Tyler laughed, "And who am I?"

"Uncle Ukulele Nerd," Declan told him. Josh laughed and high-fived Declan as Patrick rolled his eyes.

"No! I'm Uncle Tyjo!" Tyler whined. Patrick laughed, before taking Declan from Josh and handing him to Meagan, who laughed and left with him.

"You're both Uncle Idiot if you ask me," he joked.

"We could fire you you know," Josh told him.

"And you could lose half hour business by doing so," Patrick smirked.

"Sassy," Brendon, who had let himself in, remarked. "You might want to hide your spare key better if you don't want unwanted visitors." Dallon entered behind him, snacking the back of his husbands head.

"Like him," Joe sassed.

They went to a bar, and got smashed, but there weren't any strippers yet, thank god. Wait, there was a stripper, and oh, he was giving Patrick a lap dance now. Okay then. Patrick blushed as the man did obscene things with his hips, before winking and climbing off his lap.

"Guys, Josh is in love with a stripper," Tyler, the only sober(ish) one told them. Josh was standing next to a purple haired man, trying to flirt with him.

"That's best friend duty," Patrick slurred.

"Best friend duty is also getting you home," Tyler told him. "So I'm gonna go get Josh and then you're coming back to mine. Dallon, make sure these two idiots get home safely." Dallon wasn't nearly as drunk as the rest of them and was just as sober as Tyler.

Patrick fell asleep in Tyler and Josh's spare room, as the two had a three bedroom apartment, excited for his wedding the next day.

~~**~~

"I'm going to throw up," Patrick told Elisa as she was doing his hair the next day. He would be walking down the aisle in less than twenty minutes, and was freaking out. He went to play with his lip ring like he always did when he was nervous, before remembering he had taken it out, along with his other piercings.

"You'll be fine, Pete loved you and you love him, it'll be okay," Elisa assured him.

Twenty minutes later and he was standing at the door, late, ready to walk down the aisle. His mom and stepdad, who never accepted him for who he was, we're not invited, so Joe was going to be giving him away and also acting as best man. Joe looped their arms together as the music started and the doors opened. They walked just how they had practiced, and Pete turned around, locking eyes with Patrick and smiling. They had decided on Pete in a traditional black suit and Patrick in a white one.

The priest smiled at them, and did everything that Patrick didn't pay attention to. Declan brought the rings up to them, and they said their vows.

"Do you Patrick Vaughn Stump take Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the Third to be your husband?" The priest asked.

"I do," Patrick grinned.

"And do you Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the Third take Patrick Vaughn Stump to be your husband?" He asked again.

"I do."


End file.
